3 Lolcats
Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:16 am _ Ambercat flotes awn stayj inna clowd ob patchooli oyl anna swirly-patternd kafftan, baer feets an a croun ob slytlee wiltin daysees arown her hed _ Laydees an Jennulmens, or shud Ai sai: Cool Cats and Hip Doods: We has a speshul treet fur yu nao – nawt oenlee a trans at lantix dyooet bai me, Ambercat an Mr “Iyun” Lungdoc butt(!) awlso a rilly egg syting gest appeerunce: Nao well noen in Cheezlan fur her poor trayul ob inannianniannimayt objex, in Low Budgie Porduktshuns, the Cheez-faymus Eeckthecat is egg spandexing her reper twire to plai inannianniannimayt myosicul instrooments!! So let me bring awn stayj: Eeckthecat – wiv a beehave hayrstyl bigger than she is herself an dressed in nee-hi patent plastic shy knee boots an a blakanwytcheks minidress – plees to nawt be bendin ovah, Eeck, or we will be seeing nekst week’s woshing! – and weeling awn a stand ob bells….. An Lungdoc: a vishun in cheezcloff and bell-bottum jeens so wyd a he can stash a payr ob bongs….err, Ai meen bongO drums in eech leg! If yu wonts to singalawng, the myoosic is heer: https://youtu.be/Ish_g22-fL8 Plees to gib it up to Lungdoc, as he opens owr peese; singin in cloes free-part harmunny wiv himself! (Ai has no ideer hao he dus that! – muss be hims meddycul bakgrownd) Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:19 am Tehre’s a websyt, hiddun deeeeep in teh innerwebs Amung the pron syts aw forlorn An teh, ebry 3 howrs A gnu Lolcat pic is born Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Wehr is yu?! eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am Sorree…werk emergencee… Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:28 am Pfft, stoopy pleh Reel Lyf! jk2kitteh says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am yah, wut she sayd! eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:25 am Bells: Big bang bong bung…. Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:27 am Awl teh cheezpeeps teyy R raysing, to beet Anni to furst post Tho tehy neber wud admit it, cos to sai “furst” is teh wurst! Tehn arownd teh wirld teh cheezpeeps, joyn in song an danse an fun eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:29 am __ tinglelingelingle __ Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:30 am Let us joyn in joobilayshun, heer teh conga rats’ elayshun Plees to plai nyse ebbrywun! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:31 am Tehre’s a websyt, hiddun deeeeeeep in teh innerwebs Wehre teh oenlee rool is to plai nyse eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:35 am He’s very gud,isn’t he?? How does he sing in harmony wif hizzself ?? Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:33 am An heer, five tyms awn weekdais (for tyms on weekends)trolls to plees tayk owr advyse eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:38 am Oh,sorry…it’s my turn isn’t it ??? eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am __thunk,crash,bang __ OUCH !!!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am _hissesssesss_ Yesss!!!!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:39 am Awl the cheezpeeps will ignore yu, And eet caek in teh brakeroom Cos we com heer to escayp the Pleh Reel Lyf sindrome eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:43 am Ooops,sorry… dropped a bell there,can I just…… Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:44 am An teh cheezpeeps awl start sighing, “Oh the Hyooje Manatee!” Leed us nawt into temptayshun, to address tihs sityooayshun. Tihs is owr fillossofee eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:46 am Ai fink it’s under your kaftan…. Blimey..when did you last wash your feet !! Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:47 am Form teh websyt, hiddun deep in teh innerwebs A Guinness Pig had tihs ideer To hav a 3-LOL partay Sellebrayting awl fings Cheez… eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:49 am Hang on…let me hang this up again… __ CLING CLANG CLONG CLUNK __ Oh dear…ai fink dat ones bent!! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:50 am Heer the kitteh bells a-ringing, as tehy danse and sho jazz paws eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:52 am __ tinglelinglelingle __ Well, DAT ones still fine! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:53 am Wiv teh caypers an teh prances, and pinkee toepads we adores An teh cheezpeeps will nao bring yu, 3 LOLs of sawng an mud With teh cheezcloff and the joss stix and the kaftans and the LOLpix Lyf has never been so gud! Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:54 am _Lungdoc an Ambercat eech taek hold ob Eeck’s legs an swing her into teh beeg gong_ eeckthecat says: August 31, 2009 at 6:56 am DONNNNGGGGGG !!!! __bows__ And wif dat,deer cheezfrenz,ai haz to get back to stoopy werk wif our stoopy new pyooter system dat iz fryin whuts left uv mai brayns! _Shakes hand wif Ambercat & Lungdoc_ Lungdoc says: August 31, 2009 at 6:56 am Whee! Teh endz! (Bestest part aifinkso!) ;-) Ambercat says: August 31, 2009 at 7:01 am Wow man! Trans at lantix dyooett, wiv bells awn!!!